


Blood In Your Mouth

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Codependent Winchesters, Community: spn-masquerade, Dark, F/M, Implied necrophilia, Knives, Murder, Rape, Sadism, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer Sam, Serial Killers, Strangulation, Torture, implied wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s got blood up to his elbows by the time Sam gets back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood In Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 3 of spn-masquerade for the prompt: Wincest fic based on the Richard Siken verse: "Sorry about the blood in your mouth, wish it was mine."
> 
> READ THE WARNINGS.

Dean’s got blood up to his elbows by the time Sam gets back.

 

Even with the windows open to the chill November air Sam can still smell the tang of blood in the air, a penny under his tongue. He breathes deep before he locks the door behind them.

 

No need really, not this far out. They’d cased this house good. No neighbors for the eye to see and blessed, still silence all around them.  The hour drive for groceries is a small price to pay.

 

The tarps on the floor are taped together with Dean’s usual precision.  Red flows out over the duct-taped grid, beading up on silver stripes and smearing across the clear plastic.  Dean’s back greets him, curled over her, damp with sweat and a sweet swatch of skin pale and creamy beneath his tshirt.  Sam smiles at the little dimples above Dean’s ass, watching them flex above the shoved-down waistband of his blood-soaked jeans.

 

He’s inside her.

 

Her voice went three days ago but Sam can still make out the soft grunts she lets out as Dean works inside her. They’ll need a new handkerchief when they’re done.  Sam adds it to the shopping list in his head.

 

Dean heard him come in as sure as Dean can hear him tug his shirt off over his head, can hear the clank of his belt against the slick floor.  Dean’s never been greedy with his affection and he looks up as Sam circles around to watch him. His fingers curl, eager to touch, to trace over everything Dean’s done in his absence and make it theirs.

 

It’s not Sam’s time with her, not yet.

 

Her eyes shoot up to Sam, wide, shot-red with that slice of blue fighting against her pupils.  It’s so nice when they come with their own blue eyes. Sam hates the contacts.

 

“She’s getting loose on me, Sam.”

 

Dean shakes his head and presses down on her thighs, hard fingers pressing into blood-streaked flesh.  She’s pale and every kiss-shaped gouge of Dean’s mouth stands out as she tries to struggle with whatever she’s got left.

 

“Good ones never last that long.”

 

Dean’s body slaps wet into her, sweat and blood and the ruined mess of her asshole sucking dirty as Dean pulls out to show him. Sam shakes his head and kneels down next to Dean.

 

“We’ll find another one, Dean.”

 

Dean nods, sinking back in as a hoarse cry seeps out around her gag.  Sam strokes fondly over the warm skin of Dean’s back, petting in little circles. Fucked her ass three days out and Dean can still make it hurt.

 

“I know, Sammy.”

 

Dean nods again, working up to his usual pace before he bends down to close his mouth over her remaining nipple. Her eyes roll back into her head, whites all around and Sam smiles at the glint of Dean’s teeth over flesh.

 

Dean is beautiful like this.

 

He spits, leaning back up with blood streaking his chin.  Sam sighs, heart thudding jealous for any part of her that gets to be inside his brother.

 

Dean’s teeth grind together, pink-streaked and savage as he bucks his hips, a bead of sweat snaking through the blood dried to his cheek. 

 

“M’almost done with her, Sammy.”

 

Dean’s eyes are all for him, sloping to the side to beckon Sam closer.  Sam’s heart skips, pumping wet like the blood seeping slick beneath his knees as he angles himself closer to Dean.

 

“Kept her real pretty for you, Sammy.”

 

Dean’s thumb strokes over her pussy, spreading it so Sam can see the pink glisten of it.  Shaved smooth by Dean’s expert hands, she trembles and moans as Dean presses down on her clit.  They usually stop getting wet after a day or two but this one shines up so pretty for him as Dean rubs at her.

 

“Didn’t touch her face this time, either.”

 

Dean always saves the best parts for him, always has, but sometimes he gets carried away.  Sam’s not mad about Little Rock but it’s just like Dean to make it up to him any way.

 

“So good to me, Dean.”

 

Sam hesitates, hungry for his brother but happy to take whatever Dean wants to share.  It’s Dean’s time with her, still.

 

Dean’s kisses are sweetest when given freely and Sam moans at the taste of blood in his mouth.  Their teeth smack together as Dean thrusts into her.

 

“Want you to do it, Sammy.”

 

Sam blinks, lips copper tinged and trembling.

 

“Dean.”

 

Dean’s smile is crooked, one side of his mouth tugging up and Sam stumbles into action before Dean can change his mind.

 

Her arms are pinned beneath her but she tries to writhe away from him anyway.  Stubborn little thing.  Dean just fucks her quiet until Sam can untie the old handkerchief in her mouth.

 

All of her _pleases_ and _nos_ and _helps_ can’t distract Sam from the warm approval in Dean’s eyes.  Sam knots the cloth over his knuckles without looking.

 

“Do it, Sammy.”

 

Sam frowns as he pushes her hair out of the way, the ammonia trace of her dye job wafting up to him.  Dean always did a good job with the dark haired ones but next time they really needed to find a true blonde.  A clean one.

 

But this is Dean’s time, not his. Sam nods his head and cradles hers in his lap, ready.

 

“Now.”

 

The cloth stretches wet over his hands as he tightens it around her throat, spit and blood and her own panicked sweat seeping out.

 

“Fuck, Sammy.”

 

Dean’s mouth hangs open, the cords of his neck straining taut as he snaps into her.  She gargles and chokes, thrashing against him as Sam twists. Dean’s so close.

 

Her body arches up, the ruined expanse of her torso stretching like a bow as Dean drills into her once, twice, three times and then he screams.

 

Sweat drips from Dean’s brow onto her body as he hunches over her, hips circling as he buries himself deep. He grunts and curses but all Sam can hear is the final word he says, the wet sound of Sam’s name muttered between them.

 

Sam unwinds the handkerchief from her neck and carefully places her head back on the floor, fanning her hair out and dabbing at her face.  Dean left her pretty for him and Sam’s gonna enjoy her that way.

 

Dean staggers to his feet, groaning as he zips himself back up.

 

“Tell me you got some food, Sammy.”

 

He wipes his face off on the hem of his shirt.

 

“I’m fucking starving.”

 

“There’s sandwiches in the kitchen.”

 

Dean grunts and saunters off towards the kitchen, plastic crinkling under his feet before Sam calls his name.

 

“Dean, the knife?”

 

A buck knife sails through the air behind Dean’s back. He knows Sam’ll catch it.

 

It snicks easy through the blood-streaked zip ties cinched around her wrists.  Sam tosses them aside and lays her hands at her side, palms up, peaceful. How he’ll want her later.

 

“She’ll be stiff soon enough, kiddo. Eat something.”

 

Dean’s got a sandwich in either hand. Sam takes his turkey on rye and takes a bite, barely tasting it.

 

“You, uh,” Dean clears this throat, looking down at the floor.

 

“You gonna need some alone time with her?”

 

Sam smiles, shaking his head. It’s just like Dean to worry about his privacy.

 

“You can watch us, Dean.” 

 

Sam swallows, the bread dry in his throat.

 

“Just...”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow, licking over his lips. He’s still got blood on his chin and Sam surges towards him.

 

“Can you kiss me again?”

 

“Yeah, Sammy.”

 

Sam’s time with her will come soon enough, but not before he gets the taste of her out of Dean’s mouth for good.


End file.
